Só por causa dele
by BellaBlack19
Summary: Como posso ter parado aqui? Com o Potter? Lily, tu és muito tapada mesmo.


1.

Como posso ter parado aqui? _Com o Potter? _Lily, tu és muito tapada mesmo.

-Er... Evans pare de dar chilique e me ajude a pensar em ONDE NÓS ESTAMOS!

-Se você calasse a boca, talvez eu conseguiria!

-Mas eu to quieto!

-Ah, vá se ferrar, Potter!

Ele se virou para mim furioso.

-Vem fazer!

Suspirei e tentei manter a voz calma.

-Potter, temos que parar de brigar e nos concentrar em _como _sair daqui!

Ele assentiu, suspirando também.

-Ok, primeiro de tudo. Como chegamos aqui?

_Flash back_

_-Eu te odeio Potter!_

_-Ah, Evans. É _sempre _assim! Quer saber de uma? Eu também te odeio!_

_Estávamos arfando de raiva, no meio do Salão Principal. Que merda!_

_-Sr. Potter e Srta. Evans, estão de detenção! Já basta! Fiquem quietos pelo menos. Já estão berrando assim há muito tempo, ninguém agüenta mais!_

_McGonagall estava parada a alguns metros de nós, bufando de raiva. Corei instantaneamente._

_-Desculpe._

_-Posso desculpar, mas ainda estão de detenção. Acho que o professor Flitwick vai querer ajuda com os feitiços avançados. E vocês serão ótimos para isso._

_Na sala de Flitwick..._

_-Meninos, que bom que chegaram! – Exclamou o mini professor – Venham, venham. Temos muito que fazer._

_-Ok – Respondemos._

_-Vamos começar com o Feitiço do Patrono. Aponta-se a varinha e pronuncia _Expecto Patronum. _Mas antes, pensem em uma lembrança feliz. Bem feliz._

_-Achei que isso fosse feitiço de DCAT (Defesa Contra Arte das Trevas)._

_-É, é sim. Mas vamos usar. Agora. Primeiro a Srta. Evans._

_Assenti e andei até o meio da sala, onde havia um guarda roupa, com um bicho papão dentro. Mas como poderia ter se o bicho papão só assume a forma que a pessoa mais teme? Acho que ele estava enfeitiçado. Bem, foi o que pensei._

_-No três – Avisou o mini professor – Um... Dois... TRÊS!_

_Segurei minha varinha firme e apontei-a para o armário, que de dentro, saiu um Dementador. Ah gelei._

_-_Ex...Ex... Expecto pa... _– Mas não consegui terminar, pois eu desmaiei. Pois é, sou uma fracote. Não por desmaiar, apenas, e sim porque eu desmaiei _em cima _do Tiago Potter. Merda._

_-Lily – Chamou alguém, enquanto eu tentava abrir os olhos._

_-Srta. Evans?_

_Abri lentamente os olhos e o me deparei com a visão mais esquisita da minha vida. Eu estava no colo do Tiago. Ele e o professor me encaravam como se eu fosse um experimento cientifico ainda não descoberto. E com o Prof. Flitwick me estendendo uma barra de chocolate._

_- Já que não conseguimos efetuar o Feitiço do Patrono, tentaremos outro um de aparatar e desaparatar._

_Assenti meio irritada. Só porque não consegui fazer a merda do feitiço ele passa para outro? Saco. Levantei-me com a ajuda do Potter e segui o professor._

_-Tem que ser em Hogsmead._

_Enquanto caminhávamos, pensei o porque de Potter ter me chamado de "Lily". Eu deixei? Hum, tem um Maroto preocupado! Hehe. E por que estou me importando com essa droga? Ah não. Estou pensando _**nele**. _O que eu fiz Mérlin? Joguei pedra na cruz? Merda QUADRUPLA._

_-Já que a Srta. Evans não conseguiu, vamos fazer em duplas. Os dois podem aparatar juntos!_

_-Como é que é? – Perguntamos nós dois inconformados._

_-Ah, vamos lá. É só um feitiçozinho. Mas tem que ser daqui até o Cabeça de Javali. Não podem ir mais longe. Ouviram-me?_

_-Sim – Murmuramos irritados._

_-Agora sim. Quando contar três, vocês pensam no Cabeça de Javali, ok? É fácil. Só precisa de determinação, direção e... Vocês entenderam._

_Nos "posicionamos" juntos. Eu segurei no braço dele... Santo Quadribol... E me preparei para o pior._

_-Um... Dois... Três! Cabeça de Javali! – Berrou o Prof. Flitwick e Tiago Potter girou, me fazendo girar também. Obviamente eu fechei com todas as forças minha mão sobre o braço dele. Vai que eu ficava para trás?_

_Fechei os olhos também. A sensação de algo lhe puxando pelo umbigo é horrível. O ar dos meus pulmões estava acabando quando senti meus pés baterem ao chão. E abri os olhos, esperando ver o Cabeça de Javali pela fraca luz do poste, já que era tarde da noite. Mas quase caí quando vi que não estava mais em Hogsmead._

_-Potter! Onde nós estamos? _

_Fim do flash back_

-É, foi assim.

Olhei em volta. Era uma ilha paradisíaca, e vi também Tiago Potter sem camisa. Já que estava muito quente, mesmo estando noite.

-Hey! O que pensa que está fazendo desse jeito? – Perguntei indignada, e chocada ao mesmo tempo.

-Tá quente aqui, se não percebeu. Gênio!

-Sei que está quente aqui, mas eu não... Ah esquece. Só quero voltar para Hogwarts.

Ele assentiu, girou os calcanhares e foi em direção ao mar.

-Onde acha que estamos? – perguntou ele para mim.

-Como é que _eu _vou saber? Você que nos trouxe aqui!

-Ah, desculpe Srta. Mané. Eu achei que você pudesse ter alguma ideia, já que é tão Sabe-Tudo.

Depois de um tempo de nós dois calados, resolvi falar alguma coisa.

-Por que você me odeia tanto? – perguntei enquanto tentava arrumar uma fogueira com a varinha.

-Ah, você ainda pergunta? – respondeu irritado.

-Sim, eu ainda pergunto, pois eu não sei!

-Você quer saber mesmo?

-Claro, foi por isso eu perguntei, seu idiota.

-Ta bom... Eu... Não sei! – falou ele derrotado.

Virei-me para ele, depois de fazer a fogueira, e vi que estava confuso.

-E por que você me odeia tanto? – perguntou ele olhando para mim, ainda fazendo a "cabana" de bambu.

-Por que você é um mala – Respondi e ele revirou os olhos – Você me irrita com esse papo de "Quer sair comigo?", mesmo me odiando e pegando Hogwarts inteira ao mesmo tempo. Não cansa não?

-De chamar você para sair? Não. De pegar Hogwarts inteira? Hum, às vezes. Mas é divertido.

-Bocó.

-Já que eu não te odeio, vou te chamar de Lily.

-EVANS, Potter, EVANS!

Ele sorriu.

-Grande merda – dizendo isso, voltou a fazer a cabana de bambu enquanto eu fui procurar comida.

_Lílian Evans, onde você vai achar comida? Olha, uma bananeira. Tem banana! _(N/A: Nãão, sério? Achei que tivesse morango).Comecei a escalar, bem mal, mas tava conseguindo. Até que cheguei no topo, estava agarrada com a arvore. Era alto, tá? Bem, estiquei o braço para pegar um cacho, mas acabei desequilibrando e caindo. Claro que eu berrei, era uns 5 metros do chão.

Quando estava caindo, só senti alguém me pegando perfeitamente no ar. E era ele. (N/A: Quem mais poderia ser?) Tiago Potter tinha segurado Lílian Evans, que só conseguiu pegar UMA banana do cacho. Que estupidez, Lily.

-Você está bem? – perguntou ele para mim.

-Er... Eu to. Mas me coloca no chão!

Ele me deixou no chão, e segui para a fogueira meio tonta. Sentei-me em frente dela e tentei me aquecer, mas estava com medo. Eu estava no quarto ano e presa numa ilha deserta com o Potter! Ninguém merece. Aí eu fiz que nem uma criança estúpida. Chorei. Chorei mais do que já tinha chorado na minha vida toda.

-Lily – Ele me chamou, se sentando ao meu lado e passando o braço por sobre meu ombro. Suspirei e limpei meu rosto – Vamos sair daqui. Não se preocupe.

Assenti e encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro. Sabe lá porque eu fiz isso, mas eu tava mal. Ele estranhou no começo, mas depois encostou sua cabeça na minha.

-Não fique assim.

-Desculpe. É só que... Eu vim parar aqui – Levantei a cabeça, fazendo-o quase cair – Com você.

-O que tem o fato de estar aqui comigo?

-Ah, eu vim parar numa ilha paradisíaca justo com o Maroto mais galinha de Hogwarts!

Tiago apertou os olhos.

-Ah é? Agora é assim?

Dei de ombros e deitei na areia, olhando as estrelas. Ele se levantou e foi para o mar. Sei lá porque ele foi mergulhar a essa hora da noite. Já deviam ser dez ou onze horas da noite, mas...

Continuei a observar o lindo céu estrelado. Alguns minutos depois ele voltou, totalmente molhado, com dois peixes na mão. Ah que bom, agora ele sabe pescar.

-O que é isso?

-Nossa janta – Respondeu ele se sentando ao meu lado.

-Hey! Você vai me molhar toda.

-Desculpe – respondeu ele, mas não se mexeu. E começou a tentar limpar o peixe com a mão.

-Quer ajuda?

-Sabe cozinhar? Peixe?

-Bem, acho que sei. Já vi minha mãe fazendo. E Tiago...

-Que?

-Nós temos duas varinhas, gênio.

-Ah é. Esqueci desse detalhe – Falou ele tirando a varinha do bolso e limpando o peixe.

-Não sei se você sobreviveria sem mim nessa ilha.

Ele sorriu sem tirar os olhos do peixe.

-Talvez não, mas eu consigo subir na bananeira sem cair.

Fechei a cara.

-Quer ajuda?

-Não preciso.

Levantei-me e fui para a cabana que ele havia feito. Era pequena e nós dois dormiríamos a poucos metros de distancia, mas em si, a cabana era legal. Tirei o sobretudo de Hogwarts, deixando só minha saia jeans e minha blusa simples. Saí da cabana e fui ajudá-lo com o peixe.

Quando cheguei perto dele, Tiago virou a cabeça e me encarou. A cara dele estava engraçada. Tive vontade de rir.

-Que foi? – perguntei segurando a risada.

-Nada – respondeu sacudindo a cabeça como se livrasse de um pensamento ruim e voltou à atenção para o peixe.

Revirei os olhos e me sentei em um tronco caído perto da fogueira. E fiquei a observar o mar. Senti os olhos de Tiago sobre mim, mas continuei a fitar o mar.

-Como vamos sair daqui? – Perguntei.

-Não sei.

-Acha que conseguiríamos aparatar?

-Não.

Suspirei cansada e senti meus olhos lacrimejarem.

-Não quero ficar aqui para sempre.

-Nem eu, Lily, nem eu – Virei-me para o mar novamente e ele continuou a me fitar.

-Que foi?

Ele piscou duas vezes.

-Ah. O peixe. É. O peixe tá pronto.

Caminhei até ele e me sentei ao seu lado. Ele me entregou um pedaço de salmão, bem acho que era esse o peixe. Colocamos o pedaço de peixe inclinado para a fogueira e ele começou a cozinhar.

Depois de pronto, eu comi meu pedaço de peixe e soltei um longo suspiro.

-Vou me deitar. Boa noite – murmurei e me levantei, querendo ficar sozinha.

-Boa noite, Lils.

Lils? Lils? Ah, fala sério. Que horror. Mas não falei nada (=P). Fui até a cabana e me deitei numa "cama" que Tiago improvisara. Não era tão ruim, mas melhor que nada.

Tentei dormir, mas a única coisa que consegui pensar foi "Quero sair daqui! Agora!" e, claro, estava cagando de medo. Algum tempo depois, senti Tiago se deitar na cama ao lado e suspirar.

Sabe-se lá se ele dormiu ou não, mas só sei que eu fui apagar lá pelas quatro da manhã, quando não tinha mais forças nem para ficar com os olhos abertos.

Quando acordei (sei lá que horas eram, estou sem relógio) Tiago não estava mais na cama ao lado da minha, então deduzi que já era tarde. Saltei da cama e espiei pela "porta" (uma folha de bananeira presa em um bambu na parte aberta da cabana) e vi que Tiago estava no mar. De novo.

Saí de mansinho para a floresta e, quando cheguei lá, tentei achar algum lugar em que eu pudesse tomar banho. De jeito nenhum eu iria tomar banho lá no mar e muito menos colocar uma saia feita de folhas de bananeira e um sutiã de coco e dançar hula-hula...

Com muita sorte, achei um laguinho que dava pé para mim. Então, depois de verificar se Tiago estava mesmo no mar, tirei a roupa e pulei ali. A água estava gelada e eu não queria ficar muito tempo, me sentia desconfortável.

Mergulhei uma. Duas. Três vezes, depois do banho, e saí. _Lily, você é uma porta mesmo. Como vai se secar? Oh, droga. _Saí atrás de algo que me secasse, totalmente corada. E se ele me acha aqui _assim? _Ferrou. Tentei me secar em uma folha de bananeira (que anda sendo útil ultimamente), meio que deu certo. Coloquei minhas roupas novamente e voltei para a praia.

Tiago estava saindo do mar, apenas de shorts e o vento batendo em seus cabelos e os óculos meio tortos... Que baboseira. Quando me avistou, ele sorriu.

-Bom dia, Lily.

Fiz um aceno de cabeça para ele e dei um meio sorriso. Falso, claro, sorriso falso.

-Bom dia, Potter.

Observei-o escalar perfeitamente a bananeira e voltar com um cacho cheio de bananas. Fiquei levemente irritada.

-Como faz isso?

-Isso o que?

-Escalar a bananeira assim!

Ele sorriu. Argh, tá irritando.

-Foi fácil, pra quem joga Quadribol há quatro anos...

Revirei os olhos.

-Banana? – Ele me ofereceu.

Dei de ombros e peguei uma.

Algum tempo depois, estávamos sentados juntos a beira do mar, observando-o.

-Como vamos sair daqui? – Perguntou ele. Essa pergunta já estava ficando pro vocabulário...

-Não faço a mínima.

-Acha que ainda estamos na Europa? – perguntou ele, me fitando.

-Eu desejo que sim. E Potter...

-Sim?

-Quando sairmos daqui, eu te mato!

-Por que só depois que sairmos?

-Porque se eu te matar _agora, _vou morrer de fome. Não sei pescar e nem escalar uma bananeira.

Ele riu.

-Que bom que sou útil.

Sorri maldosamente, mas não falei nada.

-Lily?

-Eu?

-Quer ir nadar?

Suspirei.

-Não posso.

-Por que?

-Porque eu não tenho roupa para por depois. E se eu molhar essa aqui, vou morrer de frio.

-Ah Lily, vamos enquanto tá sol.

Não sei porque, mas eu fui. Claro que eu nadei mal pra caramba. E a água não passou da minha cintura, mas o que vale é a intenção, não? (Espero que sim).

-Ah Lily, qual é? Até o Peter Pettigrew passa daí! Vamos! Venha aqui – Berrou o mané do Potter. Ele estava no limite. A água já batia no pescoço dele.

-Nem vem, aí é o cúmulo. Do jeito que eu sou, vou tropeçar numa alga e acabar enrolando ela no pescoço, tentando tirá-la do meu pé.

Ele jogou a cabeça para trás e riu de mim.

-Lily, isso seria impossível.

Balancei a cabeça negativamente, jogando meus cabelos ruivos na minha cara.

-Não do jeito que eu sou.

Ele sorriu.

-Eu te protejo.

Olhei-o com a sobrancelha levantada.

-Ah é?

Tiago assentiu e sorriu calorosamente.

-Isso não funciona comigo.

-Isso o que?

-Esse sorrisinho seu que derrete corações, não funciona comigo!

Ele revirou os olhos.

-Ah Lily, é só vim até aqui!

-Venha você até aqui!

Sustentei seu olhar seriamente, ignorando a vontade de rir. Tiago se aproximou de mim, estendeu a mão e pegou meu braço.

-Vem, Lily.

Aquele toque arrepiou os cabelos da minha nuca e eu afastei-me. Ele sorriu pelo canto dos lábios e se aproximou mais ainda. Que bosta! Não tava afim de sentir ele exatamente a DOIS CENTÍMETROS de mim. Ok, não era tanto, mas eu sentia a respiração dele bater na minha cara.

E então e fui bem mal-criada, pisei no pé dele. Claro que ele não sentiu nada, mas eu tentei. Só que como eu sou muito inteligente, quando pisei no pé dele, fui mais para frente ainda e...

Eu não o beijei. Só passei perto, bem perto _mesmo. _Então me afastei mais um passo. Como se eu tivesse amarrado uma cordinha nele e sair puxando que nem um brinquedinho de criança, ele me seguiu.

Continuei a andar para trás e ele continuou a me seguir. Senti que a água já batia nos meus joelhos e ele continuava a me seguir! Que droga! Saí de mim! O ruim é que eu não conseguia dizer nada, se não ele iria escutar umas poucas e boas.

A água já tinha acabado e já estávamos na areia! Será que ele não iria parar? E então eu parei de andar, segurando minha mão em seu peito, forçado-o a parar também. Agora que eu me odeio por não jogar Quadribol e a droga dos meus músculos serem mais fracos que os de uma borboleta. E então já dá para imaginar, não? Pois é, ele continuou, separando os poucos (bem poucos mesmo) centímetros que haviam entre nós. Ele não me beijou. Ainda. Só roçou o nariz dele com o meu.

-Potter – a voz que eu escutava como um grito, saiu como um sussurro. Ah é assim? As minhas cordas vocais param de funcionar bem agora? Que bom! Também amo vocês, pequenas, estúpidas, idiotas, cordas vocais.

Ele passou a mão pelo meu cabelo ruivo e me puxou para mais perto ainda. Se é que isso é possível. E então me rendi. Deixei ele me beijar. Eu não posso andar de costas a vida toda, posso? Ele me beijou por uma fração de segundo, apenas. Eu o empurrei! Não sei como, mas eu o empurrei. Não adiantou muita coisa, mas ele saiu de cima de mim.

-O que pensa que está fazendo?

Tiago piscou duas vezes e deu um passo para trás.

-Desculpe.

Olhei-o confusamente e percebi que estava toda molhada e com frio. Ele percebeu que eu tremia levemente e foi para a cabana. Voltou algum tempo depois com o sobretudo de Hogwarts _dele._

-Pegue.

-Não, é seu. Eu vou molhá-lo.

Ele deu de ombros.

-Pegue – repetiu.

Balancei a cabeça negativamente e ele suspirou.

-Pegue, Lily.

Continuei a fitá-lo. E então ele se aproximou de mim e jogou o sobretudo por cima da minha cabeça, o que me deixou irritada. Tiago ajudou a passar a minha cabeça e os braços e sorriu.

-Assim está melhor, não acha?

-Mas é seu!

-E...? Eu estou te emprestando, Lily.

-Mas... Mas...

-Mas nada. Está com fome?

-Um pouco.

Eu estava desconfortável naquele sobretudo! O que deu nele para pensar que eu ficaria bem? Tá, o cheiro é delicioso, sabe-se lá o que ele usa para lavar roupa, mas enfim...

Tentei me aquecer no sobretudo dele e até que estava dando certo. Só que começou a chover. É, chover. E não era aquela chuva normalzinha, era um droga de uma chuva forte que dói até na alma.

Eu e o Potter entramos dentro da cabana quase correndo com a chegada da chuva repentina.

-Potter, acho que até você é capaz de perceber que essa cabana não vai agüentar!

-É, eu sei, Evans.

Segurei meus cabelos ruivos para não esvoaçarem na minha cara, para poder ver a cara de Tiago. Ele estava tenso e preocupado. E eu ainda estava com seu sobretudo.

-Tiago, coloque meu sobretudo.

Ele me olhou de lado e ignorou. Ô garoto teimoso...

-Tiago, por favor.

O garoto ficou rígido e eu suspirei.

-Potter, coloque meu sobretudo! – Agora não saiu como um pedido e sim como uma ordem, que ele obedeceu.

Ficou um pouco curto o meu sobretudo nele, mas ele nem ligou.

-Vamos lá para a floresta... – Sugeriu ele, mas eu o interrompi.

-Não, ficar embaixo de árvore com esse temporal é perigoso.

-Sugere o que? – Me surpreendi quando a voz dele não saiu grossa nem irritada e sim doce e compreensiva.

-Vamos ficar aqui por enquanto.

-Aqui não dá, Lils. Esse troço vai cair a qualquer momento.

-Por enquanto – repeti começando a me irritar com a lerdeza dele.

E então tudo se passou rapidamente. Um raio atingiu uma árvore que, esta pegou fogo e caiu em cima da nossa cabana. E Tiago me atirou para fora dela e acabou ficando. E agora eu estava caída no chão, com a chuva lavando meu rosto a todo momento. Tiago estava dentro da cabana, que fora esmagada pela árvore.

Levantei rapidamente e corri para ajudá-lo.

-Potter? – Chamei preocupada e escutei ele gemer.

O fogo estava um pouco alto, mas eu dei um jeito de entrar. A fumaça estava infestando o lugar e pouco se via ali dentro. Tentei abrir espaço entre alguns galhos da árvore e achei ele. Meu estomago deu um pulo e senti meu coração ir para a boca. Ele estava deitado no chão, com a perna presa embaixo de um tronco de árvore e o fogo chegava a brincar perto dele.

Dei um gritinho e corri para ajudá-lo. Er, não foi muito legal. Eu estava tossindo que nem uma maconheira e Tiago também. O fogo se aproximava cada vez mais de nós e eu me via completamente presa naquela cabana DE BAMBU, que logo pegaria fogo por inteira.

-Potter, vamos sair daqui – falei fracamente quando conseguimos tirar o pé dele debaixo do tronco.

Ambos tossindo e eu servindo de apoio para ele, procuramos a saída da cabana. Por sorte, achei uma parte rasgada por um galho, que dava para passarmos.

Ao sair, caímos no chão e começamos a tossir feito dois fumantes de cocaína. Ok, eu estou falando merda demais. Deve ser efeito da fumaça...

Arrastei-me para perto dele e fiquei de pé.

-Tiago, esse lugar pode explodir com esse fogo todo, vamos sair daqui! – falei fracamente. Caraca, essas cordas vocais me odeiam ou o que?

Ele assentiu e o ajudei a levantar. Por sorte, nós dois já estávamos a uma boa distancia quando a cabana explodiu. Virei-me para ele para ficarmos cara a cara.

-Você está bem? – perguntei passando a mão pelo rosto dele, cujo nele havia cinzas e um pouco de sangue saindo do nariz. É, a aparência não estava nada boa.

Ele assentiu e continuou a tossir.

-Vamos, precisa se sentar e ficar com o pé ereto.

O fiz sentar na areia, na chuva mesmo, e ficar com o pé estendido. Eu já parara de tossir e estava examinando o pé dele.

-Dói? – perguntei como uma médica, virando o pé dele um pouco.

Vi ele tremer e soltei seu pé imediatamente.

-Desculpe.

Olhei-o sem graça e vi que ele, por baixo de toda a dor, sorria. Seus ferimentos no rosto já eram mais visíveis, já que a chuva lavara o sangue. Ele tinha um corte que ia da testa até a bochecha esquerda, esse era o menos pior. Os outros eram mais profundos e sangravam muito. Algumas partes de seu rosto estavam queimadas e pretas. Vendo de longe, não o reconheceriam. Bom, eu também não deveria estar muito diferente.

Ele também me encarava e avaliava os ferimentos. Digamos que foi estranho ver que ele não sorria mais e uma expressão de preocupação e medo surgiam em seu rosto.

-Lily, quer que eu cuide de seus ferimentos? Não estão muito bons...

-É, nem os seus.

Nos encaramos de novo e passei a mão involuntariamente pelo meu rosto. Senti um líquido presente ali e tinha certeza absoluta de que não era chuva, não...

Meu sangue estava jorrando do meu rosto em algumas partes. Tipo na minha bochecha, que quando passei a mão, senti como se tivessem arrancado toda a carne que tinha ali (na bochecha).

-Ai – Exclamei e ele se aproximou de mim, examinando meu ferimento.

-Acho que não foi muito fundo, mas pode doer.

Suspirei. E então levantei a cabeça. O céu estava super escuro e a chuva havia aumentado.

-Temos que achar algum lugar em que possamos nos aquecer – ele falou por mim – Rápido, antes que a chuva engrosse mais ainda.

Assenti e o ajudei a se levantar. Caminhamos beira-mar com a chuva mais forte ainda. Estava difícil até de enxergar ali.

-Lily, vamos ficar ali embaixo – falou ele apontando para uma parte da ilha que tinha uma rocha meio inclinada para frente, dando uma cobertura boa e perigosa.

Assenti e ajudei-o a andar até lá.

-Acha que é seguro aqui embaixo?

-É, espero que seja.

Sentamos sob a pedra e fui cuidar dos machucados dele. Ajeitei aqui e ali com a varinha em alguns cortes. Então tudo aconteceu super rápido. Ele me puxou para cima de si e eu cai totalmente em cima dele, e então o Potter me beijou.

Não sei o que me deu, mas eu não recuei nem nada. Apenas me ajeitei, sentando no colo dele e retribuindo o beijo na mesma intensidade. Sério mesmo, qual é o meu problema? Por que eu o beijei? Só sei que paramos ofegantes.

-Ah, desculpe – falei me levantando e ele me puxou para seu colo novamente.

-Se desculpa por fazer de mim o homem mais feliz que já se viu apenas com um beijo?

Corei. Por que eu corei? Sei lá, são esses hormônios nojentos entrando em ação.

-Não era para isso acontecer – expliquei tirando os cabelos dele do corte feio que havia em sua testa.

-Não era, mas eu gostei.

Dei de ombros e comecei a fechar o corte com a varinha. Ainda estava sentada no colo dele. Sei lá porque, mas eu não me incomodei, muito menos ele. Terminei de fechar os cortes de seu rosto com ele me observando magnificamente, do jeito que só seus olhos castanho fazem.

Levantei-me e avaliei seu rosto. Bem melhor. Agora não tinha mais sangue correndo pelo seu rosto e sim muitos e muitos cortes.

-Lily, senta. Vou te ajudar com os seus cortes.

Levantei as sobrancelhas.

-Hum, acha que é bom para isso, doutor Potter? – zoei ele, sorrindo.

-Claro que sim, senta aí.

Sentei-me ao seu lado e esperei ele fechar meus cortes com a varinha e tentar ficar com o pé imóvel ao mesmo tempo. Foi impossível. Eu ri demais da cara dele.

Toda hora ele ficou pedindo para eu trocar de lugar, para que a perna dele não movesse.

-Pronto Lils. Fiz o melhor que pude.

-Ah, então eu vou ter que passar na M. Pomfrey quando formos para Hogwarts – Falei rindo e ele me acompanhou.

-Hey! Hogwarts! Temos que voltar – falou Tiago se lembrando.

-É, temos. Mas agora precisamos nos aquecer, antes que fiquemos resfriados.

-Tá. Ahn, como vamos nos secar?

Revirei os olhos.

-Varinhas existem, Tiago, e podem ser usadas em situações como esta.

-Mas os bruxos com menor idade não podem fazer magia fora da escola.

-É Tiago, mas nós já fizemos, se não se lembra. E também estamos numa situação em que a magia é liberada. Estamos numa ilha deserta, com esse temporal desses, é claro que podemos usar magia.

Sequei-me e sentei-me na areia. Fiquei olhando o mar, com aquele temporal. Estremeci e Tiago se sentou ao meu lado, passando o braço por cima do meu ombro, tentando me aquecer. Deitei a cabeça em seu peito e senti que estava ficando com sono. Realmente, foi um dia cansativo.

-Hey, quem é aquele? – perguntou Tiago e eu quase pulei para longe dele, olhando a praia com o coração batendo rapidamente.

Um homem estava andando debaixo do temporal, mas a chuva não chegava nele. Era um bruxo, tive certeza na hora. Forcei a vista e vi que...

-Dumbledore? – perguntei abismada.

-Não pode ser – falou Tiago, tirando os óculos, limpando e colocando-os de volta – Ih maluco, não é que é ele mesmo?

-Tiago? Srta. Evans? O que fazem aqui? – perguntou Dumbledore caminhando até nós.

-É o que eu ia perguntar ao senhor, professor – falei observando-o atentamente. Ué, vai que é uma miragem e some?

-O que fazem aqui, meninos?

Contei a história toda para ele. No final, Dumbledore riu. Ah, qual é? É uma miragem, não é? Cadê as câmeras?

-Oh ho. Venham, vamos voltar para Hogwarts.

-Espere – falei rapidamente – ainda não respondeu o que o senhor estava fazendo numa ilha deserta nesse temporal e porque não está em Hogwarts.

Dumbledore sorriu para mim.

-Que menina esperta. Mas, Srta. Evans, vamos para Hogwarts primeiro, para poder explicar tudo.

Impressão minha ou ele está fugindo de algo? Bem, não disse nada. Quem contrariaria o Papai Noel antes do Natal? Hehe, eu estou na mesma situação. Apenas assenti e Dumbledore aparatou, comigo e com Tiago segurando em seu braço.

Cap. 2

Ao voltarmos para Hogwarts, Dumbledore nos deixou na emfermaria e pediu para que quando melhorássemos ir á sala dele. Ao me virar depois que Madame Pomfrey nos deixou numa situação... Digamos que estranha ambos ficamos em silêncio e logo adormeci.

Quando acordei vi Lena quase em cima de mim, e a voz da enfermeira dando uma bronca nos marotos.

-Lily, que bom que esta bem... Ficamos muito preocupados! Com vocês dois é claro.

-Calma, Lene, eu to viva. Graças ao Ti... Potter.

-Sinceramente Lils, depois de tudo que passamos ainda insiste em me chamar de 'Potter'? – Perguntou-me uma voz doce, e conhecida.

-Claro... – menti, não queria que ninguém soubesse o eu havia acontecido, não estava pronta.

-Ahh, vai Lily, pelo menos tenta me chamar de 'Tiago'!

Mas antes que pudesse responder Md. Pomfrey nos liberou da enfermagem, e disse que teríamos a manhã de folga, para descansar.

-Shiii, o nosso querido Pontas sozinho com sua ruiva, não sei o que vai dar!- zoou Sirius.

-Six, se não percebeu ficamos alguns dias sozinhos e não rolou nada – vendo que ele ia responder – NADA!

Ao se despedirem de todos TL, foram para os seus respectivos dormitórios, tomarem banho e trocarem de roupa.

-Ti, você ta de roupa? – Perguntou a ruiva na porta do dormitório masculino.

-Sim, meu Lírio, pode entrar.

Claro que como era o Tiago ele estava sem camisa, e Lily quase derreteu quando viu a bela imagem, mas procurou se conter, pois queria falar com o moreno sobre... Bem eles.

-Ti, sabe depois daquele, você sabe, daquele

-Beijo – completou ele.

-Sim do beijo – continuou ela –Me fez abrir os olhos para ver que não odeio você...

-Não?

-Não, me fez ver que... Que... Você é uma pessoa legal.

-Só legal? – Perguntou ele se aproximando.

-Legal, sim.

-Ah...

_Lílian Evans ele ta se aproximando, se afaste, ele vai te beijar e você tem que encontrar o Severo, se afaste! É impossível ele esta tão belo com, ou melhor, sem a camisa!_

-Lily, você está bem?

-Sim... – menti tentando manter a calma.

-Lily – falou ele sussurrando, muito, mais muito perto de mim.

Assim que fui falar alguma coisa, senti os lábios dele roçarem nos meus. Foi como passamos a nossa manhã, nos beijando, mas infelizmente tive que me separar.

-Ti, preciso ir.

-Ir, ir para onde?

-Preciso falar com o Severo!

-Com o Ranhoso?Sabia que ele te chama de sangue-ruim perto dos amiguinhos dele!

-Severo, nunca faria isso.

-Ele faria sim, e ele faz.

-Cala a boca, Potter! – Berrei

_Por que estamos brigando? Severo é meu amigo e nunca faria isso comigo, ou, faria? Tiago é tão fofo, por que temos que discutir? Ah, sabia que o Potter nunca mudaria! Ele é arrogante, estúpido, infantil! Saia daí Lily. Saia!_

-Quer saber Potter, sabia que nunca mudaria. E esquece tudo que aconteceu, pensei que você tivesse mudado, mas não... Você é você!

-Lily... Pera!

-É Evans, Potter, Evans!

-Lil – mas ao falar isso ela já estava longe...

-Lily, por que você esta chorando? – perguntou Snape.

-Nada, nada não!

-Soube que desapareceu por alguns dias, onde você esteve?

-Não vamos falar disso agora, ta bom?

-Claro.

-Lil, precisamos voltar para as aulas, ou vamos chegar atrasados.

-Eu não preciso, tenho até o almoço de folga.

-Ah, sorte sua... Tchau... – disse ele beijando a testa da ruiva.

-Tchau!

Fiquei mais um tempo ali refletindo sobre o Potter, e sobre o Snape, quais dos dois estariam certos! Até que deu o horário do almoço.

-Lily – Gritou Lene, vindo em minha direção. – Você esta bem?

-Sim – menti.

-Vem vamos almoçar.

Depois que acabei o meu almoço veio até a mim uma voz irritante, mas deliciosa.

-Li... Evans, tenho que falar com você.

-Eu não quero NUNCA mais ouvir a sua voz Potter.

-Lily, espera.

-É EVANS, POTTER, EVANS! – disse antes de sair correndo, para falar a verdade não sei por que sai correndo, mas malditas pernas que insistem em correr.

Assim passou alguns dias, eu não querendo ver o Potter nem pintado de ouro, a Lene me enchendo o saco falando que o Potter me ama, e blá blá blá... E quando percebi faltava dois, DOIS, dias para os NOM'S, claro que estava me matando de estudar, e toda noite eu tinha o mesmo sonho.

_Sonho... (De Lilian Evans)_

_Estava numa casa bela cheia de coisas mágicas com um bebê que aparentava ter um ano ou menos, e eu sempre cuidava daquele bebezinho, o mais estranho era que junto a mim sempre estava o Potter, me ajudando com o nenê, se me lembro bem seu nome era Harry ou algo parecido. Até que em uma noite Voldemort apareceu e matou Tiago, me matou e... Pof eu acordava!_

Aqueles dois dias nem senti passar, e assim chegando à segunda-feira.

Dirigia-me ao salão principal morta de fome, pois não jantara na noite anterior. Depois que acabei fui até a sala onde aconteceria os NOM'S,os testes estavam fáceis, mas a surpresa me aguardara no corredor onde ao sair da sala pude ver o Marotos brigando com alguns estudantes da sonserina, mas exato Malfoy, Black, e o Severo.

-O que esta acontecendo aqui? – perguntei totalmente por fora.

-Não esta vendo sangue-ruim... – respondeu rispidamente Malfoy – seus namoradinhos estavam defendendo você, pois só estávamos falando a verdade, que você era uma vendida para o Potter.

-Ele escutou e ficou todo irritadinho – completou Belatriz

-_Levi Corpus – _berrou Potter e vi Severo sendo erguido.

-Potter, ponha-o no chão! Agora! – mandei.

Mas ao invés do Potter responder, foi Snape que gritou.

-Não preciso de sua ajuda sangue-ruim.

_Não acredito Severo me chamou de 'sangue-ruim' então o Potter estava certo sobre ele! Não acredito!_ – Pensei, quando ele falou aquilo meus olhos encheram de lagrimas, meu amigo, bom aquele que dizia ser meu amigo.Não agüentei mais, ele me traiu... Fiquei com tanta raiva que peguei a varinha e berrei.

-_Reducto._- Snape caiu de uns três metros, e deve ter voado mais uns cinco, caindo e batendo a cabeça_._

-UAU, onde tava essa ruiva que eu nunca vi? – falou Sirius gargalhando.

-Estava presa numa ilha com o Potter!

-HAHAHAHAHA, amei!

Mas antes de ouvir mais alguma coisa, como sempre sai correndo! Cara, como sou idiota.

_Por que Snape me chamou de 'sangue-ruim', OMG, quer dizer que o Ti tava certo, sei que já pensei nisso, mas sempre é bom pensar mais uma vez! Hehe..., eu briguei com o meu maroto por causa daquele maldito sonserino...Vá cagar Lily! Opa, já ta tarde e amanhã tem a continuação do NOM'S, e tenho que estudar DCAT!_

Voltando ao salão comunal dei de cara com a pessoa que eu mais queria ver *ironicamente* Snape!

-Lil, eu não queria ter te chamado de sangue-ruim, é que todas as pessoas com quem eu convivo não sabem que eu sou seu amigo!

-Eles têm razão você não é meu amigo!

-Mas, como não, até hoje de manhã eu era.

-Você **ERA**.

-Só por que eu te chamei de sangue-ruim?

-Só, além de mentiroso é burro?

-Já falei que eu não queria.

-Mas fez.

-Não quero mais ver a sua cara!

-Mas eu quero essa linda cara.

-Eu não.

Antes de fazer alguma coisa o nojento do Snape me beijou, eca que nojo e como ele beija mal!

-Solta ela, Ranhoso! – berrou uma voz linda no fundo do corredor.

-Não creio que você me beijou! – eu disse. –Claro que eu já beijei outras vezes, e com certeza essa foi à pior!

-Mas Lil, só fiz isso para você ver como eu te amo.

-Mas eu amo outra pessoa!

-Posso saber que pessoa é essa? – Perguntou-me Potter

_Ai que droga, porque eu tinha que falar isso, porque ele tinha que estar aqui, porque ele tem que ser tão belo? Meu Mérlin que perguntas difíceis!O que eu falo para ele agora claro que eu o amo, mas tudo aquilo que eu disse de manhã por causa do Snape, ele vai me achar uma doida!_

-Lil – chamou Tiago.

-Não você não pode!- Respondi secamente, pois tomei a iniciativa que eu vou fingir que eu ainda o odeio, por mais que seja uma mentira.

-Tem razão eu não preciso saber, porque eu tenho a maior certeza que sou EU!- Disse o maroto na minha frente.

-Vá se ferrar, Potter. Mas antes pode fazer um favor a mim?

-Claro, meu Lírio!

-MEU LÍRIO? Como assim Lily? Você deixa? – Intrometeu Snape.

-Snape, antes de tudo não é 'Lily', não quero que se dirija a palavra a mim. E eu não deix o o Potter me chamar de lírio.

-Eu não ia te fazer um favor? – Perguntou Potter visivelmente transtornado.

-Pois é, azara o Snape por mim!

-Claro, mas por quê?

-Porque ele me beijou, oras, e valeu por ter chego na hora certa!

-Não á de que!

-_Levi Corpus_ – Foi o que Tiago disse para que Severo levanta-se do chão!

-Sr. Potter e Sra. Potter, me perdoe, Srta. Evans, Dumbledore esta chamando os dois, na sala dele. - Gritou uma voz no fundo do corredor, que por acaso nem ligou para o menino flutuando acima da sua cabeça.

-Claro Professora McGonagall. – Dissemos os dois num uníssono.

-Me acompanhem.

Não dissemos nada, até a escada que dava acesso ao gabinete do diretor.

-Gostou Sra. Potter? – Sussurrou Tiago em meu ouvido, mas antes que pudesse responder, Dumbledore mandou nos entrar.

-Boa noite aos dois.

-' Noite. – Respondemos.

-Chamei-os aqui, pois pensei que estariam curiosos para saber o que eu estava fazendo naquela ilha.

-Sim, estávamos – Respondeu ele.

_Como ele ousa a falar por mim, agora tenho mais certeza do que nunca quer ele vai ficar me azucrinando a vida inteira por causa do Snape._

-Sentem-se a história é longa... – presumiu o diretor.

_Flash Back _** Dumbledore's POV**

_-Diretor, Diretor - gritou uma voz qual eu não consegui reconhecer, mas a voz foi se aproximando e logo deduzi que ela era do professor Flitwick - dois alunos, no caso o Sr. Potter e a Srta. Evans desapareceram._

_-Como assim 'desapareceram'? – perguntei um pouco irritado, mas preocupado ao mesmo tempo._

_-Eu estava ensinando-os a aparatar, então sugeri ir a Hogsmead, mais exato no Cabeça de Javali, então pedi para que o Sr. Potter aparatasse e que a Srta. Evans segurasse no colega, então expliquei a eles como executar o feitiço, e fui à frente, esperei na frente do cabeça de javali quase uma hora e nada dos dois._

_-Então o Senhor subestimou que eles tivessem efetuado o feitiço incorretamente, mas infelizmente eu não poderei ajudá-lo eu irei á um lugar esse final de semana, você poderá começar a procura pelo os dois, a partir de semana que vem estarei disponível para ajudá-lo, caso não consiga peça ajuda á Professora. McGonagall._

_-Sim, senhor._

_Interrupção do Flash Back_

-E o que o Senhor foi fazer naquela ilha? – Perguntei, mas ele não respondeu.

_Volta ao Flash Back_

_Depois de dois dias longos se passaram eu estava realmente muito ansioso para a busca das Relíquias da Morte, _


End file.
